Sueño
by Valkyrya-Taisho
Summary: Su subconsciente le juega una mala pasada y termina con ambarino juguetón en sus sueños ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este ya lo tenía escrito desde hacia tiempo, solo lo adapte a nuestros personajes favoritos.  
Se podrán dar cuenta que el tema es parecido al de otra de mis historias pero solo es el tema "central" por así decirlo, son historias completamente diferentes.

Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad, son de Rumiko-sensei y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten ;3

* * *

.

.

Lentas caricias. Sí, eso era lo que sentía. Lentas y provocativas caricias que recorrían su piel semi desnuda.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios y sus manos se cerraron entorno a un pedazo de la suave sabana que estaba bajo ella, al sentir como era presionado aquel botoncito que se escondía tras su braga. Desvió la mirada al escuchar a su acompañante soltar una ligera risa.

—Eres hermosa … -

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó con mayor intensidad cuando aquellas palabras fueron susurradas y los labios masculinos se dedicaron a esparcir pequeños besos por todo su cuello.  
Sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba, su temperatura corporal se elevaba, la respiración se le agitaba y el pulso se le aceleraba.

—Kagome… -

Saboreo el sonido de su nombre al ser pronunciado por él. Un nuevo gemido fue arrebatado desde el fondo de su garganta cuando aquellos dedos traviesos comenzaron a acariciarle con más intensidad, su ya hinchado, botón. Se estaba derritiendo con esas caricias.

Le sintió bajar con un ligero camino de besos, desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos, beso cada una de sus cúspides, dando después una lenta lamida en cada rosado pezón, introdujo el pezón izquierdo a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ahogar los gemidos que demostraban el inmenso placer que aquella succión le provocaba, si seguía así, pronto se volvería loca.

Sintió como una mano traviesa se colaba bajo la ultima capa de ropa, que, por así decirle, le protegía de quedar totalmente desnuda frente a él. Tenues gemidos escapaban de sus labios conforme sentía suaves caricias en sus tibios labios, le recorrió completa, de arriba abajo, jugueteando de veces con su sensible clítoris.

Se sentía húmeda, deseosa y excitada. Le miro a los ojos y supo que le divertía torturarla. Hacia minutos que había dejado de jugar con sus pechos y ahora se entretenía dándole leves mordidas en el abdomen.

Algo rígido y caliente le acaricio la pierna. Su sonrojo incremento al darse cuenta de que se trataba. Él estaba igual de deseoso que ella. Gimió cuando un dedo se aventuro en su interior, acariciándola con delicadeza, preparándola para el siguiente paso.

—Estas muy húmeda y estrecha –

Cada palabra la hacia avergonzarse cada vez más. De pronto se sintió vacía cuando aquel dedo salió de su interior. Se tenso un poco al darse cuenta que era lo próximo que le esperaba.

—Relájate… nunca te lastimaría –

Asintió ante sus palabras mientras sus labios se vieron atrapados en un voraz beso, le introdujo la lengua a la boca, le incito a un lento jugueteo a la vez que sentía que su braga era retirada y lanzada a la lejanía. Ella no se quería quedar atrás, tenía que dejarle en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba. Sin romper el beso desabrochó cada botón de la camisa que le cubría, retirándola, acaricio con las yemas de los dedos los anchos hombros, bajando por los brazos, acariciando con más confianza el pecho masculino, se detuvo por un momento en el cinturón, corto el beso con lentitud, con la respiración un tanto agitada le miro fijamente, a la espera.

Lo que no esperaba era obtener una sonrisa coqueta mientras él retiraba el resto de su ropa. Bajo la mirada lentamente, recorriendo sin prisa el excitante cuerpo de su compañero, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca literalmente se desencajo al ver la erección frente a ella.

Él río ligeramente y se acomodo entre sus piernas, le beso, pero era distinto al beso anterior, esta vez era un beso tierno y suave, lleno de cariño y algo más. Le sintió frotar la extensión de su miembro contra sus húmedos labios. Corto el beso en busca de aire.

—Te ves realmente hermosa así –

Miro aquellos ojos, eran oro puro, aunque el velo de deseo y excitación que los cubrían en ese momento, los hacían lucir aun más hermosos. Acaricio los labios masculinos con las yemas de sus dedos al tiempo que sintió la punta del miembro presionar contra su entrada. Estaba lista para recibirlo.

—Sesshomaru… -

.

¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!

Se despertó de un brinco. Estaba sudada y alterada.

Apago la alarma, se toco el rostro y se froto los ojos más se detuvo en seco al recodar de golpe lo que había estado soñando hacia unos segundos. Se sonrojo en demasía.

¿Cómo es que tenía _ese_ tipo de sueños con Sesshomaru?

Se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas, se sentía avergonzada, él era el chico más popular de su escuela, obviamente no se fijaría en ella y mucho menos tendrían _ese_ tipo de acercamiento.

Suspiro. Tenia que darse una ducha helada, maldijo a su subconsciente por andar soñando _ESE_ tipo de cosas.

A su pesar, solo fue un sueño…

¡Que se quedo en la mejor parte!

.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Querían más?

Yo también :'v

Dejen un lindo review con sus palabras de amor u odio tres


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, a petición de todas las personas que dejaron un review, les traigo la continuación :D

Espero que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: InuYasha y Co. no son de mi propiedad y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela. Aún tenía recuerdos de aquel sueño tan picante que había tenido con Sesshomaru. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban ante las imágenes tan nítidas que le mostraba su cerebro. Se maldijo mil y una veces. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no dilato en la persona que venía frente a ella hasta que chocaron. Levanto la mirada, se topo con aquellos ojos dorados que habían invadido su inconsciente y sus sueños.

Se sonrojo en demasía. Torpemente se disculpo y salió corriendo. Él por su parte, solo miro unos instantes el camino que había tomado la chica para después seguir con el camino propio.

Llegó corriendo al sanitario para damas, se metió en uno de los cubículos disponibles y pego su espalda a la puerta mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Cubrió su frente con el dorso de su mano, aun sentía su corazón latir desbocado. Nuevas imágenes de ella, desnuda y bajo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, invadieron su mente. Su cuerpo reaccionó y volvió a maldecirse, salió del cubículo, tenía que refrescarse un poco antes de salir y retomar sus clases. Se mojo el rostro, aquello la ayudo un poco, ya más tranquila salió de aquel sitio. Llego al salón donde sería su siguiente clase. Tomo su asiento de costumbre, mientras esperaba que la clase comenzará, se colocó los audífonos, buscó Crazy in Love, la música comenzó a fluir lentamente, dejó que sus pensamientos se apoderarán de ella.

Como sí de una película se tratase, más y más imágenes de ella intimando con el ambarino aparecían en su mente, trato de frenarlas, pero al final desistió ¿Qué tan malo era fantasear un poco? Así que dejó que estas siguieran fluyendo. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sesshomaru… - Susurro bajito, esperaba que no se notará cual era el hilo de sus pensamientos, así que comenzó a mirar de lado a lado.

Su alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando a su lado derecho estaba el nombrado mirándola con un toque de diversión.

—¿Sí? –

Se quedo petrificada. ¿Qué tenía la vida contra ella? Seguramente algún Dios estaba aburrido y se entretenía jugando con ella. Intentó salir huyendo, pero la entrada del profesor y el inicio de la clase la detuvo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la serenidad que no sentía en ese momento para ignorar la presencia del chico a lado suyo.

—El proyecto será en parejas y se entregará antes del fin de semana – el profesor miró a sus alumnos y prosiguió – Ya están designadas y no habrá cambio alguno, pueden checar el listado de parejas en la pizarra general – Dio por terminada la clase y Kagome se apresuro a salir de ahí.

Respiró con más tranquilidad cuando estuvo junto a la pizarra. Aquella clase se le había antojado demasiado torturante. Respiró hondo por última vez. Miro la lista buscando su nombre, esperaba que le tocará con alguno de sus amigos o de perdida con algún buen compañero. Encontró su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

Kagome – Sesshomaru. Kagome – Sesshomaru. Clic. ¡Definitivamente la vida la odiaba!

—Parece que seremos pareja – Un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando escucho esa voz cerca de su oreja. Se giró. Inclinado sobre ella, estaba el causante de la severa alteración que presentaban sus hormonas actualmente. Contuvo el aliento. — Te veré a la salida – Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Por un instante se perdió en la platinada cabellera y se pregunto si sería tan sedosa como se veía. Más la realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría.

Sesshomaru era su pareja para ese proyecto. La estaría esperando a la salida. Pasaría toda la tarde junto a él y ella lo único que podía pensar era qué se sentiría tenerlo entre sus piernas mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el platinado cabello. Se sonrojo de golpe.

¡Malditos pensamientos pervertidos! Tenía que dejar de juntarse con el novio pervertido de su amiga. Le estaba pegando sus malas mañas.

El resto de las clases pasaron más tranquilas e increíblemente cortas a su parecer. Al termino de las mismas, tomo rumbo a la salida, rogando que el ambarino hubiese desistido de hacer aquella tarde el proyecto. Para su mala o buena suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista, él estaba esperándola junto a la puerta. Se pregunto si aún no era muy tarde para dar media vuelta y correr a esconderse en el sanitario.

—Al fin llegas –

Lo había pensado demasiado. Ya era tarde. Respiro hondo. Trato de mostrarse segura y desinteresada.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía? – Rogaba por que decidiera por la segunda opción. Así estaba segura de que tendrían más compañía.

—En la mía –

¿Cuántas veces había maldecido aquel día? Había perdido la cuenta. Un auto se detuvo frente a ellos. Él se adelanto y le abrió la puerta, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Se adentro en el automóvil siendo seguida por el ambarino. Tomaron camino hacia la casa de él. El automóvil se detuvo frente a un complejo de departamentos demasiado lujosos para su gusto. Bajaron del auto y se adentraron al complejo.

En su vida, un viaje en elevador se le había hecho tan largo y pesado. El espacio era pequeño muy pequeño. Estaba segura que si se movía un poco podría rozar su cuerpo con el masculino. No era que la idea le desagradará, pero no sabía que tan bueno sería su autocontrol.

Llegaron al sexto piso del edificio. Apenas salió del elevador se permitió, por un instante, respirar libremente.

Cuando entro al departamento, se quedo sin palabras. Cada esquina, cada mueble gritaba elegancia, justo como el dueño.

—Ponte cómoda – sin más desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Observo el lugar con mas detenimiento. Nuevas imágenes se liaron en su cabeza. Sesshomaru penetrándola sobre la mesa, sobre el sofá, contra una que otra de las paredes. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Sesshomaru volvió. Ella por su parte se obligo a dejar de lado aquellos morbosos pensamientos para poder concentrarse. Dos horas y media más tarde, habían avanzado gran parte del proyecto y optaron por tomar un descanso. Por primera vez en el día, se permitió agradecer a los dioses por ayudarla con su autocontrol. Pero, instantes después pensó, a los dioses les parecía más entretenido retar ese autocontrol.

De un momento a otro, tenía al chico más popular y sensual de la escuela besando sus labios con ímpetu. Tardo unos segundos en digerirlo… Más o menos. Así que con torpeza le correspondió el beso.

Sintió como su cuerpo era recostado contra el sofá. La traviesa lengua de él le acaricio los labios y ella gimió bajo, permitiéndole entrar a su boca. Se abandono al mar de sensaciones que aquella juguetona lengua le causaba con cada caricia. De pronto, su cuerpo se vio lleno de suaves caricias y ligeros toqueteos. En ese instante sentía que la ropa le era demasiado estorbosa. Quería quitársela, necesitaba retirar cada prenda de su cuerpo. Un ligero mordisco la devolvió a la realidad. ¿La había mordido? Otro mordisco más y ella gimió.

Sí, le estaba dando ligeros mordiscos en el cuello. Sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo reacciono de la misma forma que lo hacía cada que tenía aquellos pervertidos pensamientos. Aunque esta vez, no eran inventos de su mente. Sesshomaru estaba sobre ella. Mordiéndola. Un mordisco más, levanto un poco la cadera. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía. Él estaba excitado. Excitado y duro. Sintiéndose un tanto traviesa, se froto contra aquella dureza, lo sintió gruñir contra su cuello y como unas fuertes manos detenían su vaivén.

—No me provoques más – Comenzó a alejarse de su cuerpo. Le rodeo la cadera con las piernas evitando que se alejara de ella — Si no paramos ahora, no podré contenerme más adelante –

—No te contengas… Por favor – En ese momento ambas miradas chocaron.

—¿Estás segura? – Se limito a asentir ¿Estaba segura? Ni ella misma lo sabía realmente ¿o sí? ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba segura, ella ansiaba poder estar con él de esa forma. Lo necesitaba. La mirada ambarina se oscureció aún más y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba completamente desnuda frente a él.

Instintivamente intento cubrirse los senos, pero un par de manos se lo impidieron.

—No te cubras – Sintió la mirada masculina recorrerla de arriba abajo — Eres hermosa –

Aquellas simples palabras la descolocaron. Si en su sueño le habían parecido sensuales ahora en la realidad solo la empujaban a excitarse más. Le miró, él aun estaba completamente vestido. Aquello no era justo, tenía que dejarlo en las mismas condiciones. Se levanto un poco y le beso. Conforme su beso iba subiendo de intensidad, las prendas masculinas iban desapareciendo.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron por un instante y él sonrió. Aquella sonrisa se le antojo tan provocativa.

—¿Confías en mí? – Por supuesto que confiaba en él, aunque no sabría explicar el por qué.

—Sí –

—Entonces relájate – volvió a sentir su espalda contra el sofá. Besos y caricias eran repartidas por su cuerpo. Pequeñas lamidas y suaves mordiscos ocasionaron que sus pezones se endurecieran. Gemidos escapaban de su boca, haciéndose más presentes cuando uno de sus pezones comenzó a ser succionado con vehemencia.

Cerró los ojos entregándose al torbellino de sensaciones que el peliplata le ocasionaba. Arqueo la espalda al sentir la palpitante erección frotarse entre sus labios vaginales.

—S-Sesshomaru… –

—Tranquila – la beso con lentitud mientras colocaba el glande en su entrada vaginal. La abrazó con fuerza al momento que empujaba hacia adelante, invadiéndola por completo. Gimió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, al cruzar de nuevo sus miradas, asintió dándole iniciativa a que se moviera.

Empezó con un lento vaivén. Le estaba permitiendo que se acoplara a su tamaño. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse al ritmo que él marcaba. Minutos después las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas. Los gemidos cada vez más sonoros.

Perdida entre las sensaciones y sus pensamientos. Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era aun mejor de lo que su pervertida mente siquiera había imaginado.

—Kagome… –

Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en un susurro contra su oído. La había cambiado de posición. Desde atrás le sentía entrar aun mas profundo en su interior. Con una mano la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura y con la otra jugueteaba con su clítoris. Lo acariciaba y pellizcaba con maestría. Haciendo que sus gemidos fueran más sonoros. Estaba al borde la locura. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la penetraba con mayor rapidez y las atenciones a su hinchado clítoris eran más persistentes.

Arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Había llegado al orgasmo. Un delicioso orgasmo. Él no tardo en alcanzar el propio. Ambos jadeaban. Le sintió repartir pequeños besos en sus hombros.

—Desde hoy eres mía –

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo. Sintió como era embestida nuevamente. Ya después aclararía aquello, por el momento se dedicaría a disfrutar del momento.

Aunque de algo estaba segura, definitivamente la realidad había superado por mucho sus sueños más pervertidos.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No?

La verdad no cumplió al 100 mis expectativas pero no salió algo mejor.

Comentarios de amor u odio, son bien aceptados.

Besos


End file.
